El Juicio Final: Armagedon
by milly loca
Summary: Uno es un ser de Luz, el otro un ser oscuro, pero los dos tienen un objetivo en común dar gloria y honor a sus padres, y lo harán en esa guerra que desde los tiempos antiguos se declaro que ocurriría. Es tiempo de que el hijo de Dios y el hijo del Diablo se vuelvan a encontrar (Para el foro "Yo Amo Hetalia, ¿Y tu?")
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno este es el primer capitulo de una historia que espero no lo tomen como un insulto a sus creencias ya que yo igual soy creyente, solo que me gusta ver todo desde otro "angulo" por ponerlo de alguna forma.**

**Pero como sea, espero no ofender a nadie como ya dije, solo tomen este como un punto de vista diferente a lo que muchos opinan sobre ciertas "doctrinas".**

**El actual fanfic participa del reto trimestral Marzo-Junio: "El Arte de la Guerra", del Foro "Yo Amo Hetalia, ¿Y tu?"**

* * *

**_Prologo._**

_Desde siempre a habido guerras en el mundo, pero lo que nadie sabe es que la mayor guerra de toda la historia de la humanidad se desarrollo no en nuestro mundo, si no que mas allá del cielo y mas allá de la misma tierra._

_Al principio de todo, un ser supremo creo todo lo que conocemos, creo lo mares, a selvas, los animales, creo el Sol para alumbrarnos y la Luna para darnos luz durante la noche a asustar a la oscuridad, pero a pesar de todo eso de igual forma creo a los Ángeles para que habitaran en el cielo junto a el, y cuando termino todo eso, creo la que seria su mayor creación en el mundo: Creo al ser Humano, hijos terrenales que se encargarían de cuidar la tierra y serian eternos, siempre y cuando lo obedecieran._

_Pero el hombre siempre caprichoso e ingenuo se dejo seducir por las palabras de la serpiente que no era nada mas que uno de los ángeles de Dios, el cual se revelo contra su mismo creador y llevo al primer hombre y a la primera mujer a pecar y a desobedecer a su mismo creador._

_Ese ángel aunque era perfecto, pensó que el podía ser de igual forma alabado como lo hacían con el Dios mayor, por esa misma razón engaño al hombre y a la mujer para que comieran del fruto prohibido, y de esa forma hacer que hasta los mismo humanos se volvieran de forma inconsciente contra su máximo creador. _

_Pero eso no era todo, ya que cuando todo eso ocurrió se lanzo una profecía, de que la descendencia del Altísimo, y la descendencia del Ángel caído se enfrentarían al final de los tiempos._

_Esa profecía duro años para que pudiera cumplirse, y cuando finalmente se cumplió el Salvador falleció debido a sus enemigos, los falsos profetas y lideres religiosos de su época lo condenaron a muerte, pero con eso muerte el hijo de Dios dio paso a la salvación de los hombres fieles que fallecieron en su nombre y en el de su padre, ya que con su sangre dio paso al nuevo pacto para que los pecados pudieran ser limpiados mediante su nombre._

_Así__ pasaron milenios, para llegar a nuestros días el mundo moderno al igual que la vieja civilización sufre y tiene problemas, debido a la guerra del cielo donde el Diablo y sus ángeles fueron arrojados a la tierra, y donde el Gran Dragón tienen aun mas poder que antes, donde hombres y mujeres valientes en nombre de su padre celestial sufren calamidades y desdichas desde los tiempos antiguos, pero que ni aunque los ataques del Diablo fueran fuertes, estos valerosos hombre, mujeres y niños son fuertes ante las adversidades, ya que saben que si aguantan hasta el final serian bien recomenzados._

_Ahora ¿Que pasa cuando para el final de los Tiempos llegue y la profecía se vuelva a cumplir?_

_Ahora es cuando los herederos de de Dios y el mismo Diablo se enfrentan._

_La lucha del bien y el mal nuevamente inicia._

_El Cristo y el Anticristo, se vuelven a encontrar._

_Esta vez en el Juicio Final. _


	2. Capitulo 1: El cumplimiento (Parte 1)

**Bueno se que tengo abandonada esta historia que pinta para ser un poco polémica como casi todas mis historias en mi perfil, pero bueno, la verdad es que no quiero que pase al olvido como muchas otras de las que ya tengo un borrador o la mitad del capitulo y no los he terminado.**

**Pero bueno espero que les guste este primer capitulo y que digan de verdad su opinión sin importar lo cruda que sea.**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, todos son de su autor Himaruya, solo algunos personajes OC son míos y algunos de algunas amigos y amigas de por aquí nwn**

* * *

**_Capitulo 1._**

_**El cumplimiento de una Profecía (Parte 1)**_

En un hospital de China una mujer daba a luz a su primer hijo, del mismo modo en Polonia otra mujer daba a luz a su hijo, ambas el mismo día, a la misma hora, la misma fecha 27 de Diciembre, se podría decir que era una coincidencia pero la familia de una de esas mujeres pensaban que un presagio de buena fortuna o algo parecido ya que como buenos creyentes de la palabra y de la religión, pensaban que eso era algo bueno.

En ese momento, después de tanto tormento los niños nacieron y lo hicieron de forma saludable solo que tenían algo extraño en ellos en una de sus manos tenían una marca de nacimiento, el que nació en China tenia en una de sus manos la marca de una paloma, mientras que el pequeño que nació en Polonia tenia en su mano la marca de una serpiente, los familiares de la mujer rubia de ojos verdes sintieron temor de esto al ser muy creyentes ya que pensaron que era obra del demonio, pero la madre y el padre del niño no les hicieron caso ese niño era su hijo y lo iban a amar no importaba nada.

_** Años después.**_

La familia del pequeño Filik se habían mudado ya que los familiares de sus padres trataban muy mal al niño y por el bien del mismo se lo llevaron a vivir a otro lado para escapar de esos tratos, hoy en día era el primer día del pequeño en la escuela y estaba de cierta forma emocionado, aunque sabia que no debía emocionarse mucho ya que tarde o temprano se iba a ir a otro lado.

-¿Listo para tu primer día Filik?-Pregunto su padre, Henrik.

-Si, aunque se que tarde o temprano nos iremos por lo que trato de no hacerme luciones-Dijo el menor dando un suspiro mientras subía al auto de su padre y ambos se despedían de su madre.

-Filik, no te sientas mal, nosotros solo queremos que seas feliz y te prometo que no nos vamos a mudar esta vez-Le dijo el hombre de forma tranquila-Solo trata de controlar tu genio.

-Si ya se que cuando me enfado pasan cosas malas, pero también son los tontos de mis compañeros de clase-Dijo cruzado de brazos y haciendo un ligero puchero.

-Solo cálmate, y trata de esconder tu marca de nacimiento-Le dijo su padre tranquilamente-Y quien sabe, tal vez hagas un nuevo amigo.

-Lo dudo pero agradezco tu entusiasmo padre.

Finalmente llegaron al nuevo colegio del jovencito y el pequeño rubio salio del auto no sin antes agradecer a su padre el llevarlo y darle un abrazo de despedida.

-Vendré por ti a la salida.

-Te esperare padre.

Y el hombre partió a su trabajo, cuando Filik quedo frente a la puerta de la escuela miro un momento el lugar y respirando hondo entro.

Cuando entro fue recibido por un montón de jóvenes de su misma edad y un poco mayores, pero decidió no darles importancia y solo camino a la oficina del director, solo esperaba que su historial en sus otras escuelas no espantara al hombre.

**_En la oficina del director._**

Cuando llego toco la puerta, y cuando le concedieron la aprobación de entrar, abrió la puerta y vio frente a el a un hombre que lucia joven pero que el sabia era un anciano que se mantenía en forma.

-Hola por favor toma asiento-Dijo de forma jovial el mayor frente a el, Filik se sentó en la silla que estaba frente al hombre-Por lo que puedo ver te expulsaron de tus otros tres colegios por diferentes motivos.

-Si señor, pero antes de que diga algo yo no tengo la culpa de que esos chicos hayan sido unos tontos-Comento cruzado de brazos.

-No te culpo pequeño-Dijo tranquilo el hombre-Y no me digas "señor" solo dime Romulo.

-Esta bien-Dijo tranquilamente.

-Bueno este sera tu horario de clases y tu clase empieza en menos de un rato, por lo que debes de darte prisa-Dijo sonriendo un poco.

-Gracias-Tomo el papel de las manos del hombre dispuesto a irse.

-Filik-Lo llamo cuando ya estaba a punto de irse-Suerte en tu primer día, puede que encuentres mas de lo que esperas.

Filik miro al hombre un rato mas, le sonreía pero ahora de una forma un poco extraña, y cuando empezó a sentirse un poco incomodo salio de la oficina rápidamente.

Cuando el niño se fue Romulo mando a llamar a uno de los profesores que casualmente era el profesor que le daría a Filik.

-Encontramos a uno de los chicos de la profecía mantelo vigilado, cuando se enfada puedes ser peligroso-Dijo mientras ojeaba al expediente del joven-Es importante que la profecía se cumpla Paulo.

-¿Esta seguro señor Romulo?-Pregunto el hombre no muy seguro.

-Estoy seguro, aunque a mi no me guste del todo, eso es lo que nos mandaron a hacer nuestros ancestros-Dijo dando un suspiro-Lo que es una pena, ese niño me cayo bien.

-Hare lo que pueda-Dijo Paulo igual suspirando-Solo espero que Shun pueda ser su amigo-Susurro para si mismo.

El hombre salio de la oficina de Romulo y sin mas fue al salón para dar la primera clase del día y esperando que tal y como lo decían las profecías no llegara ese enfrentamiento final.


	3. Capitulo 2: El cumplimiento (Parte 2)

**Bueno que bueno que les este gustando, y espero que igual les guste este nuevo capitulo, bueno como sea.**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Los personajes usados en esta historia no me pertenecen con de su respectivo autor, todos menos algunos OC que son de unos buenos amigos y míos.**

* * *

**_Capitulo 2._**

_**El Cumplimiento de una Profecía (Parte 2)**_

Cuando llego al salón que le tocaba el profesor milagrosamente no estaba por lo que solo entro sin llamar mucho la atención de nadie y se sentó en el primer lugar vació que encontró que era cerca de la ventana, una vez ya en su asiento saco un libro y sin mas se puso a leer.

Su intención no era hacer amigos, y nadie quería acercarse a el, mejor para el, pero al parecer a alguien no le dijeron que no estaba interesado en tener amigos.

-Oye ¿Que lees?-Pregunto la voz de un niño a su lado.

Y cuando volteo, ese niño estaba básicamente sobre su hombro viendo lo que leía, cosa que obvio lo asusto.

-¡¿Que demo...?!-Recordó en ese momento donde estaba, era una de esas escuelas de monjas y se contuvo de maldecir-¿No te han dicho que es de mala educación mirar por encima del hombro de alguien?

-Lo siento, pero de verdad me llamo la atención lo que lees-Dijo el chico sonriendo un poco-¿Me vas a decir?

-No.

-¿Porque?

-Porque no me interesa entablar ninguna clase de relación con nadie, al fin y al cabo me iré antes de terminar la semana, ya que provocare un desastre y me echaran.

-Yo no creo que seas del tipo que causa desastres.

Filik no dijo nada mas y regreso su atención al libro que leía, el otro chico miro el titulo.

-¿Te interesan los demonios?-Le pregunto curioso y asombrado.

-No lo digas en voz alta-Le regaño-No quiero que manden a un exorcista o algo por el estilo por andar interesado en esto.

Y volvieron a quedar en silencio, eso hasta que llego el profesor Da Silva y todos se sentaron en sus lugares y Filik guardo rápidamente su libro.

-Buenos días alumnos, bueno como se habrán dado cuenta hoy tenemos un nuevo integrante en el salón-Dijo el hombre de forma amable y todos voltearon a ver a Filik que se sintió muy incomodo por ese hecho-¿Podrías venir al frente y presentarte?

Sin mucho opción se levanto de su silla y camino de forma tranquila bajo la atenta mirada de todos hasta el frente del salón, miro a todos que esperaban ansiosos a que se presentara.

-Ahm hola mucho gusto, mi nombre es Filik Lukasiewicksz, tengo trece años y me gustan los libros-Dijo tranquilamente sin dejar de ver al frente, pero a nadie en especifico.

-¿Algo mas que quieras compartir con nosotros?-Le pregunto tranquilamente Paulo sonriendo un poco.

-Bueno me han corrido de mis otras escuelas por ocasionar algún que otro disturbio, pero antes de que hagan rumores sin sentido solo quiero decir que no ha sido intencional.

-Bien puedes sentarte Filik, y bienvenido a la escuela Saint Gabriel.

-Gracias profesor.

Y sin mas se fue a sentar, desde donde estaba logro mirar al chico que lo había estado interrogando y se miraba amable para con todo el mundo, cosa que en cierta forma le fastidiaba a Filik.

**_En el receso._**

Filik estaba tranquilamente alejado de todos leyendo su libro y comiendo lo que su madre le preparo para ese "día especial", cuando sintió la presencia de alguien cerca suyo.

-Pense que te dije que no quería hacer amistad con nadie-Dijo tranquilamente, aunque algo irritado de ser interrumpido en su lectura.

-Lo siento, pero me llamo la atención que estés solo-Dijo el otro chico-Y no me presente, me llamo Shun Da Silva.

-Bueno, mucho gusto supongo, pero de verdad no me interesa tener ningún amigo, ya que como ya te lo dije antes, no tardare en irme antes de que termine la semana.

Shun se sentó junto a Filik como si no le hubiera prestado atención, el joven rubio solo rodó los ojos y se limito a ignorarlo, eso hasta que noto que el chico sacaba un libro de su pequeña lonchera y este trataba sobre ángeles.

-¿Te gustan los Ángeles?-No pudo evitar pregunta captando la atención de de Shun.

-Si, de la mismo manera que tu estudias demonios, yo lo hago con los ángeles.

Filik no dijo nada y los dos se limitaron a seguir con sus lecturas y de vez en cuando hablar sobre lo que estudiaban, cuando en ese momento llego otra persona, una de las amigas de Shun.

-Hola Shun-Saludo sonriendo la niña-Veo que te hiciste amigo del chico que dejo en claro que no quería nada que ver con nadie.

-Hola Anya, y si somos amigos ahora.

-Espera, yo aun ni te conozco de nada y no tengo intención de ser tu amigo ni tuyo ni de nadie.

-Pero creí que ya nos estábamos llevando bien-Se desanimo un poco el pequeño asiático.

-Tal vez si se llevan mejor, puedan llegar a ser amigos Shun-Lo animo sonriendo Anya.

-Es verdad, ¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa algún día?

-¿Si digo que si, me dejas tranquilo?-Filik miro el rostro de Shun que estaba ansioso y esperando su respuesta.

-Si claro.

-Entonces esta bien, solo tengo que decirle a mis padre.

-¡Genial!

Y sin mas Shun empezó a planificar junto a Anya sobre la ida de Filik a su casa, eso hasta que el rubio los paro.

-Oigan, ni siquiera nos conocemos y ya estas planeando llevarme a tu casa-Le reclamo cruzado de brazos.

-Lo siento, me emocione un poco-Dijo algo apenado el pequeño castaño-Pero creo que tienes razón, podemos conocernos un poco antes de cualquier cosa.

-Eso esta mejor-Dijo el rubio tranquilamente-Pero no creas que esto cambia algo, sabes que no quiero hacer amistad con nadie.

En ese momento Anya se acerco a Shun.

-Tiene la mismo actitud tsundere de Lovino-Dijo riendo un poco la niña, Shun solo asintió un poco dándole la razón.

Filik los escucho, pero fingió no hacerlo, no quería tener que lidiar con otro niño raro y comiendo continuo con su lectura.

Cuando finalmente los tres escucharon que termino la hora de descanso se fueron juntos de regreso al salón donde tomaban sus clases, esta vez Shun logro cambiar asiento con la chica que estaba a lado de Filik, a lo que el chico solo rodó los ojos un poco mas no dijo nada.

**_Ya en la salida._**

Shun y Filik, junto a Anya salieron caminando juntos, mas que nada porque acompañarían al rubio a esperar a su padre que lo recogería.

-¿Y cual es tu demonio favorito?-Pregunto de forma indiscriminada Shun pero en su voz se notaba cierto toque no inocencia.

-¡Que no digas eso en voz alta!-Le regaño Filik al chico a su lado, ya que aun estaban en el colegio.

-No veo el problema de hablar de eso-Dijo Anya de lo mas tranquila-Anda ya, dilo.

Filik solo suspiro un poco frustrado por la actitud de sus acompañantes.

-Mi favorito es Lucifer, el ángel caído.

-Que interesante-Comento Shun en modo pensativo-Ya que mi ángel favorito es el Arcángel Miguel.

Anya se les quedo viendo raro, pero luego sonrió un poco.

-Es raro, ¿No lo creen?

-¿Porque lo dices Anya?-Pregunto Shun un poco confuso.

-¿No lo ven?-Pregunto la niña sonriendo un poco, los dos intercambiaron una mirada y luego la volvieron a ver mas que confusos-Ay, que ambos son muy distintos.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-Cuestiono Shun-Eso no impedirá que seamos amigos ¿Cierto?

Filik miro a ambos chicos frente a el, y solo suspiro.

-Bueno supongo que puedo intentar ser amigo de ustedes, pero nada mas.

-¡Si!-Exclamaron la pequeña rusa y el pequeño asiático abrazando al pequeño polaco.

Filik solo suspiro, si iba a ser amigo de esos dos tenia que acostumbrarse a las demostraciones de afecto de ese par.

En ese momento, llego un auto negro y se detuvo frente a ellos.

-Chicos ya me voy, mi padre ya vino por mi-Dijo separándose de sus nuevos amigos y abriendo la puerta del auto.

-Nos vemos mañana-Se despidieron Anya y Shun con sus manos y se fueron juntos a sus casas.

Filik subió y su padre estaba sonriendo un poco, el polaco alzo una ceja curioso.

-¿Que pasa?

-Me hace feliz que ahora tengas amigos, y creo que a tu madre le alegrara saberlo.

-No por favor padre, no le digas nada-Rogaba ya que conocía a su madre y sabia que iba a dramatizar de mas.

-Bueno, hora de irnos.

El mayor condujo rumbo a su casa donde su esposa ya los esperaba con una rica comida y delicioso postre para sus amores.

**_En otra parte._**

Un grupo de personas encapuchadas con túnicas negras estaban reunidas alrededor de una hoguera, estas personas estaban buscando al que seria quien los liderara contra el hijo de su enemigo mortal.

-¿Lo encontraron?-Pregunto el líder del grupo que estaba sentado en un trono con una túnica roja.

-Si, esta cerca, pero no somos los únicos que lo quieren.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?-Pregunto la persona.

-Que la Sagrada Orden de la Luz, lo tienen vigilado y creo que planean usarlo para algo-Dijo otra persona-No sabemos para que, pero tenemos la sospecha de que lo quieren volver en tu contra.

-Pues eso no pasara-Dijo la persona-Tarde o temprano, su naturaleza saldrá a flote y vendrá por su propio pie.

Las personas se inclinaron ante el cuando el ser se levanto de su trono.

-Su sangre demoníaca lo hará darse cuenta de que no es hijo de un simple humano-Dijo mirando a sus seguidores-Porque ¿Que hijo niega a su padre?


	4. Capitulo 3: Indicios

**Aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo de esta "Polémica" historia jajaja, ya que no falta el que me quiera quemar viva por andar escribiendo cosas sobre la religión, pero como ya he dicho yo igual soy creyente y tengo mi religión, pero me gusta ver las cosas desde otro angulo.**

**Hago siempre esa aclaración por si en alguna ocasión me topo con mensajes "satanisandome" por mi forma de pensar.**

**Bueno ya dicho eso, vamos a comenzar.**

**ADVERTENCIA: En este capitulo encontraran temas oscuros, aversión a objetos religiosos e Iglesias, Entre otras cosas.**

* * *

**_Capitulo 3._**

**_Indicios._**

Una semana después la relación de Filik y Shun se hizo cada vez mas cercana y fuerte, ademas de que igual era muy amigo de Anya la amiga de Shun.

Ese día era sábado y Shun iba a quedarse a dormir con Filik, Anya no había podido ir, pero les deseo que se divirtieran, todo iba bien en la pequeña pijamada de esos dos reían y se divertían, eso hasta que llego a hora de dormir, los padres del polaco fueron a darles las buenas noches, felices de que su hijo tuviera un amigo.

Ya estaban los dos durmiendo, hasta que llegaron las 3:30 de la mañana que fue cuando Filik empezó a removerse en su cama inquieto, estaba teniendo una pesadilla, y no una cualquiera ya que en su pesadilla había seres horribles que lo perseguían y le lanzaban objetos que ardían y que al chocar con su piel esta se quemaba y se desfiguraba. El corría y corría gritando por ayuda y fue cuando una figura enorme con cuernos y alas negras se alzo frente a el, empezó a retroceder y fue cuando los enormes ojos de la criatura se abrieron y estos eran del color de la sangre Filik empezó a retroceder y la criatura lo tomo con una de sus manos.

_-No podrás escapar de tu destino-_Le dijo la gruesa y áspera voz de criatura.

En ese momento, Filik sintió que su cuerpo era oprimido y le costaba respirar algo ácido y de horrible sabor subía por su garganta y sus pulmones se perforaban por los huesos rotos por la enorme mano que se cerraba sobre el. Fue en ese momento que supo que eso que subía por su garganta era Bilis combinada con sangre.

Aparte de que esa mano igual le quemaba de forma espantosa y fue cuando logro gritar con fuerza.

-¡Padre! ¡Madre! ¡Me quema! ¡Ayuda!-Grito mientras que fuera de su sueño Shun intentaba despertarlo y estaba asustado ya que de la boca, los ojos y la nariz de Filik salia sangre y se notaba que estaba sufriendo.

En ese momento, los padres de Filik y al ver a su hijo de esa formas se asustaron por lo que lo llevaron deprisa a un hospital, o eso le hicieron creer a Shun a quien también llevaron para no dejarlo solo en la casa.

Cuando llegaron atendieron casi de inmediato al joven que no dejaba de gritar y vomitar sangre, los padres del chico y Shun esperaron en la sala, al poco tiempo se acerco la doctora que atendió a Filik.

-¿Como esta mi hijo?-Pregunto la mujer nerviosa y temblando.

-Esta bien, logramos detener el sangrado, pero tiene varias costillas rotas y algunos órganos dañados, eso si, sus pulmones están en peligros, por lo que no podrá respirar por si solo-Dijo la mujer dando un suspiro-Hice todo lo que pude para salvar a su hijo señora, pero no le daré falsas esperanzas sus heridas internas son graves.

-¿Donde esta el?-Pregunto Markuz abrazando a su esposa que estaba llorando preocupada.

-Ahora esta en la sala de urgencias descansando gracias al sedante que le dimos antes de intervenirlo-Dijo la mujer dando otro suspiro-Por el momento no podrán verlo, pero cuando se estabilice podrán verlo.

-Gracias doctora-Dijo Markuz intentando tranquilizar a su esposa y al amigo de su hijo.

-Créame señor, que en todos mis años, que no son muchos, nunca había visto algo como esto-Dijo la mujer antes de retirarse.

Cuando quedaron los tres solos, Markuz le presto su celular a Shun para que pudiera llamar a sus padres, y al poco tiempo Paulo y su esposa Chun Yin ya estaban en el hospital junto a los padres del amigo de su hijo.

-¿Que paso?-Pregunto Paulo alterado al ver a su hijo correr hacia ellos llorando.

-¡Filik empezó a gritar dormido, estaba sangrando mucho!-Grito entre lagrimas Shun abrazando a su madre.

Paulo y Chun Yin solo cambiaron una mirada y se acercaron a la familia del niño que era amigo de su hijo.

-Shun ya nos dijo lo que paso-Dijo Paulo mientras su esposa intentaba tranquilizar a su hijo y a Fela que ya estaba un poco mas tranquila-Espero que su hijo se recupere.

-Gracias, yo también lo espero-Dijo Markuz mirando seriamente a un punto fijo frente a ellos.

Ambos hombres estuvieron en silencio un momento antes de que Chun Yin se acercara a su esposo.

-Paulo ¿Podemos hablar?-Pregunto tranquilamente.

-Me retiro.

Ambos vieron a Markuz avanzar donde su esposa y el pequeño Shun que estaban durmiendo y los acompaño en su sueño.

-Ya sabes lo que voy a decirte-Dijo Chun Yin en un susurro.

-Ya lo se, pero sabes lo que puede pasar si les decimos.

-Sabes mas que nadie que no podemos guardarnos esta información, aparte ya están comenzando a dar indicios, bueno Shun aun no, pero este chico si.

-No quiero apresurarme Chun, es un amigo muy cercano de Shun-Dijo Paulo mirando a su hijo -Y no puedo solo arrebatar a un niño de su madre.

-Lo entiendo, pero también debes entender que es nuestro trabajo informar al consejo sobre estas cosas-Dijo la mujer dando un suspiro.

Chun Yin regreso a donde su hijo y los padres de Filik, Paulo se quedo aparte meditando lo que tenia que hacer, después de un momento supo lo que tenia que hacer.

-Chun, voy a ir a hacer algo, espera aquí.

-Claro, pero no tardes y ten cuidado-Dijo la mujer sabiendo lo que su esposo iba a hacer y sabia que la idea no le agradaba, y sobra decir que a ella tampoco.

**_-_**¿A donde va papa?-Pregunto Shun despertando un poco y viendo a su madre.

-Solo va a hacer unas cosas relacionadas con la escuela-Dijo Chun Yin sonriendo un poco y acariciando la cabeza de su hijo.

En ese momento, un gran grupo de enfermeros iba corriendo y una alerta se escucho por todo el hospital ocasionando un sobre salto en los padres de Filik, en Chun Yin y en Shun.

-¡¿Que esta pasando?!-Grito aterrada Fela mirando al grupo de enfermeros y enfermeras correr.

-¡El paciente del cuarto 777(*) esta entrando en crisis!-Dijo uno de los enfermeros que pasaba corriendo.

Chun Yin se quedo pensando en eso, y fue corriendo junto con Markuz y Fela a dicho cuarto, al llegar vieron algo aterrador para los ojos de los médicos, pero triste y doloroso para los padres de Filik.

Filik (Que estaba en dicho cuarto) estaba retorciéndose en la cama mientras gritaba de dolor, como si algo o alguien le estuviera haciendo daño, Markuz que noto que Shun miraba todo y estaba a punto de llorar le cubrió los ojos y se lo llevo de ahí.

-¡Alejelo de mi!-Grito mientras los enfermeros intentaban sujetarlo-¡No lo quiero cerca!

Chun Yin entonces lo noto, frente a la cama había un crucifijo se acerco a este y lo tomo en su mano, Fela que miro todo, lo entendió entonces y solo agacho la cabeza, Chun Yin interpreto esto como una señal de que ella sabia lo que pasaba con su hijo.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡¿Como es que es tan fuerte?!-Exclamo uno de los Médicos que intentaba inmovilizar a Filik.

-¡Dios no esta aquí!-Grito Filik con una voz distinta a la de el-¡Y nunca lo va a estar!

Todos los presentes lo vieron con asombro y temor, y mas cuando empezó a reír sin control y de su boca comenzó a salir mas sangre, señal clara de que sus músculos contrayéndose al reír lastimaba aun mas sus órganos dañados.

Y de un momento a otro, Filik se dejo caer con los ojos en blanco en un estado de inconsciencia, cosa que los médicos aprovecharon para atarlo a la cama, aparte de limpiar la sangre y revisar si el nuevo daño causo por su "Crisis Nerviosa" no era aun mas grave.

Chun Yin y Fela salieron del lugar con la primero aun con el crucifijo en la mano, Chun Yin miro a Fela que estaba cabizbaja.

-Veo que no estas preparada para dejarlo ir-Dijo Chun Yin con voz seria.

-¿Tu lo estarías?

-Mi hijo no es hijo de "El".

-Si, no todas fuimos bendecidas con ese privilegio Chun.

-Bueno supongo que ya sabes lo que tenemos que hacer Fela.

-Estas muy equivocada si crees que vamos a dejar que la Orden lo lastime.

-No lo vamos a lastimar Fela, solo...-Pero fue interrumpida.

-No me quieras llenar la cabeza con toda esa mierda Chun-La miro con rabia-Yo se lo que la orden es capaz de hacer.

Chun Yin solo agacho la cabeza ante las palabras de su vieja amiga.

-Hace mucho que perdí mi fe, "El" no me ayudo cuando se lo suplique y me dejo cuando ocurrió lo que ocurrió al igual que la Orden, solo Markuz estuvo dispuesto a ayudarme.

La asiática no dijo nada y solo la vio irse junto a su esposo que estaba intentando consolar a Shun que lloraba por lo de su amigo.

Solo esperaba que Paulo llegara pronto e hiciera entender a ese par de que entregar a Filik era lo mejor.


End file.
